Kirinos issues: Originally started by rantakufan
by OTP's are all you need
Summary: ShindouxKirino... Kirino's life sucks and he knows it but he tries to stay as positive as he can, but just when he starts to get the hang of living and surviving each painful day something tragic happens to his family and he is exposed to the true hardships in life. Shindou/Kirino fanfic (NEW CHAP IS UP AND ITS COMPLETE NOW, just saying ;P)
1. (Chapter 17)

**This fan-fiction was originally written by** **rantakufan** **and in consideration I took in to help finish the story. Please go to rantakufan page to read the first 16 chapters of this story and for those who have already read that I hope you enjoy this carry on of the story :D**

 ** _Phew.._** **Now that was a handful of explaining XD +  
**

The climb definitely wasn't easy. The constant fear of someone spotting him kept getting shindou distracted but he new if he wanted to see kirino again this would be his only chance, and knowing that, shindou held on, and carried on climbing. Shindou's hand slipped a little.

"OW!", Shindou had said it so loud his hand gripped his mouth.

 _Shit I hope no one heard me_

Ignoring the large cut he received on the palm of his hand he carried on up to kirinos window and finally made it, and without a doubt the pink haired boys window was open. With a bit of a struggle shindou forced his window open and crawled in head first. "S _igh..._ did it _."_

The moment shindou turned around and saw the sate of kirinos room his smile faded away fast. He wasn't sure what to think. Kirinos room was a mess. There were unfolded clothes lying around everywhere, the bed was a complete mess and his desk was pilled up with books, titles reading "History" and "Science". Shindou couldn't believe his best friend, the one who he LOVED was living in this kind of a place.

Shindou knew how much kirino even hated sasha and Julia and still he hadn't even talked or contacted him in all this time. "What kind of a friend am I?" Shindou felt so guilty, tears started pouring out his eyes, He fell to his knees in shame and cupped his face with his hands.

Shindou had let down one of his closest friends...no but not just his friend, but the boy he loved the most in this large world.

As if on queue the door of which the room shindou sat in opened and shindou thought this could end in two ways. Absolutely horribly, or thankfully well.

Kirino, after serving dinner and having none for himself walked slowly into his room letting out a quiet sigh. "Why is she saw picky about her food." kirino turned around after shutting his room door and saw the helpless shindou sat on his room floor, eyes read from crying. Kirino couldn't believe what he saw.

 _Is this a dream...have I worked my self this far im seeing things now?_ He was in soo much confusion.

Shindou without anymore delay got to his feet and ran to kirino, throwing his arms around him into an embrace. kirino hadn't felt this warmness in a long time. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" shindou sputtered while tears still fell from his eyes.

"Shindou..."

"I abandoned you...I left you here with that wicked women and those two brats." Shindou was desperately gasping for air. "But I swear I never forgot about you. I called everyday even though I knew you wouldn't pick up, and even that wasn't your fault." shindou said with all his might.

Seeing shindou like this made kirino rethink his thought of how shindou saw him.

 _Even after all this he still cared about me, he worried about me just like how I worried about him...and I was about to give up hope on him.  
_ Kirinos once broken heart was now fixed.

Shindou slowly felt kirinos arms wrap around him. He moved back to look up at kirinos face and saw tears rushing down his cheeks. A soft smile formed on kirinos face "I'm sorry shindou...I'm sorry I made you worry" Shindou then at that moment saw the kirino he knew almost most his life, flushed red in the face, return back to his normal kind self. shindou hugged kirino back and holding him close promising to himself to never let him go again.

"You don't need to apologies..."

 _Baka_

 ** _AHHHHH! This is too sad to write but I will fulfill my mission. Arigato mina for reading. Also arigato rantaku-san for letting me finish this for you :D please R &R and the next chapter will be up soon._**

 ** _Also sorry if this felt short. I wanted this chapter to focus more on these two's relationship and clear up every thing between them but expect more action in the next chapter._**


	2. (chapter 18)

**If you haven't all ready go to rantakufan's page for the first 16 chaptersAnd if you have**

 **Here's chapter 2 (Technically 18 I guess :p)**

Shindou was in kirinos bathroom, washing his face off from the meltdown he just had a couple of minutes ago. Kirino was sat on his bed when he looked up to see shindou come out the bathroom with a towel at his face. shindou moved the towel down to see kirino quickly look away in embarrassment. Kirino was staring down at his legs,

 _Crap! Why cant I control my self from going red. COME ON GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!_

Shindou walked over to sit next to kirino and gently placed his hand on the others.

"You know..."

 _Hmm?_

"...Your cute when you turn red like that" Shindou had a slight smirk on his face.

" _W-what,_ w-were did that come from!"

"And your reaction is adorable too"

"J-just shut up" Kirino stuffed his face into his pillow to hide his red face from Shindou, also throwing a cusion at him.

" _OW,_ come on I was only teasing"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Kirino and Shindou age 6**_

 _"'Ne' shindou, like my drawing, Its us two playing saka"_

 _"Ohh 'sugoi', your really good at drawing, and you can draw in the lines"_

 _Shindou's flattery turned little kirino, a perfect shade of scarlet._

 _"oh..."_

 _"Shindou 'nane'...your staring at me"_

 _shindou quickly turned around going a little red himself. "well its just you look cute when you turn red."_

 _"W-what? shindou, stop saying weird things 'baka'"_

 _"Eh! no your a 'baka'"_

 _"no you are!"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

 _KIRINOS P.O.V_

I guess he really hasn't changed. He used to say stuff like that when we were young too. _Jeez,_ why do I have to remember that now I'm literally dying under this pillow already But to think someone as amazing like him fell for someone as stupid as me. Well I guess we were both pretty much liked each other and were to goofy around each other anyway. I'm glad were like this now.

 _NORMAL P.O.V_

"-rino Oi Kirino"

Kirino quickly snapped out of his daydream to find Shindou shaking him.

"I thought you fell asleep, Sorry though if you want to sleep go ahead, it looks like you need to anyway" said a caring Shindou, with a smile on his face.

"O-oh no, It's ok I'm fine" Kirino was laughing a little while replying when he noticed something red on Shindous palm. _Blood?_ He lifted his palm trying to get a closer look.

"Oh don't worry about that its just a scratch" Shindou said while nervously chuckling. "I got it while trying to climb up to your window"

"W-what, Why would you do that"

"Well how else would I get here?"

"Its dangerous" Kirino pouted

"come on, no it isn't" shindou said waving his hand at face.

"Your such a child Shindou"

"What, no I'm not"

Kirino laughed a little before getting up to attend to shindou wound. He was really caring when it came to wiping of the blood and getting a bandaged wrapped around Shindous hand.

"Sorry, I haven't got any plasters left"

"No this is fine enough"

Shindou went a little red. _Kirino is wrapping my hand in bandage. wow his hand is warm...EH! WHAT AM I A CREEP!  
_ Kirino saw the blushing shindou and couldn't help but giggle a little.

Kirinos was done now and put everything he had used bak and came to sit down next to Shindou again. "How's that"

" _Arigato,_ Kirino. I really appreciate it-"

"No problem"

"-But it might feel better if you kissed it?"

" _N-NANE"_

 _"_ Calm down I was only joking" Shindou was hysterically laughing at the embarrassed kirino, when he felt something warm touch his hand. kirino kissed his bandages lightly with a peck before putting his hand back down onto the bed. Now it was Shindous turn to go red with embarrassment.

" _EH-"_

 _"Shut_ up, you asked for it" kirino said also a little embarrassed by what he did but he felt like Shindou got his massage of _'don't underestimate me'._

They both gave each other a glare before they let out laughing at how ridiculous they both were getting all flustered over nothing.

Kirino for once in his life was ' _happy'_ and it was all because he could spend this precious time with shindou, and completely forget about chores, study and that so called 'family' of his...but...

"Shindou listen..."

Shindous attention went back to Kirino, who now looked more stressed and upset. He was uncomforted, and was twiddling his fingers now looking really nervous . Even though it hurt kirino to say, he knew he had to...it was for there own good.

"you should really go now...Well what I mean is-"

"Go?" Shindou hand pressed together into a fist. He didn't like were this was going.

"Y-yeah. What if Sasha or Julia found out you were here OR even 'mother'." If those two were to be spotted _together,_ then things could end really terribly and kirino was trying to look out for Shindou. He didn't want him to get anymore involved with them or his problems anymore in order to keep him safe.

Shindou shot up from where he was sat and was looking kirino straight into his eyes, face to face in front of him.

"Are you serious!, As if I'm going to leave you with those _bitches!_ After making you their slave and treated you horribly, I mean just look at you. It looks like you haven't eaten in days. I wont let them get away with this. You haven't done anything to deserve it. I-if I'm going then I'm taking you with me!-"

"Shindou..." Kirino was really surprised at the brunette who was red all over and panting for breath.  
Shindou regained his composure.

"-because your crazy to think that I'm just going to leave you here, and don't call that women you mother." Shindou turned his back to krino. "She doesn't deserve that precious ti-"

 _'KNOCK KNOCK!' "_ Kiiriiinooo- _Senpaiii. Its meeee"_ It was non other than the devil herself Sasha, here to torment kirino like she did everyday. Before Shindou could say another word he was suddenly pushed into the bathroom. Kirino shut the door and whispered through,

" _Ssshh,_ you cant be seen here. Okay? Just stay put right there. I'll get rid of her. Keep quiet until she leaves."

"Wait but kirino-"

 _"Ssshhh"_

Kirino went to open his room door."Sasha? what do you want. I'm actually a little busy right no-"

"I came to see my lovely Senpai of course." she said it with the biggest smile on her face but nothing about that smile was kind or friendly looking. It looked more sinister and evil.

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now" Kirino try to force the door shut, but Sasha pushed straight back

"Come on you can spend some time with you sister." Sasha forced the door open with all her might that it flew open out of kirinos control. She then straight after jumped onto kirino who fell right onto his bed with Sasha right on top.

Shindou, who was in the bathroom, could here quite a ruckus from outside. _What in the world is going on out there. Well I shouldn't go out I might get spotted.  
_ Shindou sat back down onto the cold bathroom floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. _Sigh...Hmm?_ _What's that?_ Shindou crept forward to notice something lying under the sink. It was... _a camera._

Outside Kirino was still trying to deal with Sasha who he was trying to get of him. "Seriously why do you always do this, I don't have the effort to- _mmng"._ Kirino was forced into one of Sasha's kisses. It felt terrible, to be kissed by someone you hated. Kirino tried with all he had to pull away but couldn't get himself out her locked position.

But when she broke away for breath, stood right there behind them was none other than Shindou...

 **YAAY! What do you guys think. This chapter was quite long but I hope it didn't get too boring :D 'Arigato' for reading.** **well I'm going to try and finish this story before the new school year start's...well hopefully I can.**

 **Please R &R and make sure to mention if you're finding this interesting or not.**

 **Tenma: Ohh cliffhanger!**

 **Tsurugi: oh for peats sake I don't wanna wait.**

 **Yan (me): come on you two next chapter will be out soon, I promise, wait...you two like this kind of stuff :|**

 **Tenma: Well...**

 **Tsurugi : *blush***

 **Kariya: Freaks *snickers***

 **Yan: NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!**


	3. (Chapter 19)

**WELL THEN** **here...we...GO!**

 **CHAPTER 3 (TECHIACLLY 19) OH...go to rantakufan's page to read the first 16 chapters of this story, and if you have ENJOY!**

 **:D**

There was a dark look in shindou's eyes, His fists clenched and his teeth gritted together. Shindou couldn't take it anymore. They had crossed the line. What they were doing to kirino was abosaloutley un acceptable. His head was fiiling up with things he wanted to shout out and make clear. He wanted them to know that the can't mess with kirino like this...anymore.

"Wait a minute...what are you doing here." Saha was so confused. she knew for a fact that her mom had banned him from coming here ever again. It made her even more angry to see that he was holding her 'precious' camera. The one filled up with video and pictures of kirino. The ones she'd watch, like a creep everyday.

Kirino was also panicking like mad now. He got an advantage of Sasha, who was in a daze of her thought and confusion, and pushed her off himself. "Shindou!, I told you to stay hidden-"

He had said it so quietly but the tone of his voice rang through both sasha's and kirino's ear's. "How. dare. you." Both were shocked frozen from what he had just said. "HOW DARE YOU!" Sasha wasn't going to take anymore of this. she also got up of the bed, walked over to the brunet and was stood face to face with him. "Who do you think you are" she asid in a bitter tone"

"Kirino is now in our possession, and you cant do anything about it...so don't try to act all high and mighty!" Sasha was shouting at Shindou now who wouldn't even look her in the eye. "you don't have any business here so...GET OUT, and don't even think about returning because if you do we'll call the police and tell them your invading our privacy" She had one hand in the air to make her point clear, but shindou wasn't going to take this crap anymore. He grabbed her wrist soo tightly it hurt. she let out a little scream. shindou pulled her arm and shoved her off to the side, Far away from kirino. Shindou hastley walked over to the bed and stood directly in front of kirino facing Sasha. Sasha was shaking from fear and was despretley grabbing on to her wrist as if he had completely pulled her hand of her arm.

"Privacy my ass...if you had any shame..." Shindou lifted the camera into the air and without hesitation "...YOU WOUNLDNT PUT A CAMERA IN YOUR OWN BROTHER'S BATHROOM" and with that the camera hit the floor, smashing into a gazillion pieces. The scary look in Shindou's eyes, was even able to scare kirino. Sasha was frozen. Her eyes focused on the camera, which now lay there all smashed up.

Sasha fell to her knees in fear and anger. Shindou straightened up and was breathing heavily. Kirino couldn't believe what he saw. The tension coming off of Shindou was soo unexpected. Kirino didn't know what to do. All he could was sit and stare...

"Im not going to let you get... _sob..._ Away with this" Sasha got to her feet and before shindou could realize what would happen next she yelled out one word wich rand through kirinos ears and made him feel sick all over.

"MOTHEERR!"

Sasha ran out the room her self and headed straight towards the kitchen were both her sister and mother were sat.

"Crap...Kirino quick get up, we have to leave...NOW" Shindou was shaking kirino, trying to get him to snap out of it. "Kirino..." He was completely lost. his eyes were blank and hes mouth was ever so slightly open. Shindou then had a penny drop. He thought he knew what was wrong...

 _Did I do this...Did I scare him this much? NO I didn't want to scare him...I-I was just Angry. I want to protect him now._ "Kirino please wake up...I'm sorry I wont scare you like that...please." Shindou was almost on the brink of crying now. He held onto kirino so desperately. He could hear the footsteps of Sasha coming back and this time she brought them with her...

"Im telling you mother It was him...Shindou. I don't know how he got in..."

Julia interrupted her sister "Well If it is him mom can I keep him. I'll make him my boyfriend"

"WHAT! you can't idiot he's terrible!"

"No he's not!

"Both of you enough" Their mother wasn't really pleased with Sasha's story and thought it was nonsense. I mean how would he have entered the building with out her noticing."

Shindou was now desperately getting kirinos clothes and putting them into a bag. He grabbed what ever looked valuable and stuffed it in without thinking twice. Shindou also wasn't an idiot. Where the broken camera lay the SD card was still intact and picked it up to place in his pocket. He ran back to kirino who was still in the same position as before on his bed, And was just staring into space.

"Kirino please get up we have to go...If we don't you'll be in trouble...AND IT WILL BE MY FAULT!" Tears where spilling out of his eyes. It hurt him so bad to say so but it was true. He knew he was no match for an adult so, if they were to get caught now...it would all be over...for both of them.

"Please Kirino...move it...I'm doing this...BEACOUSE I LOVE YOU!" _WHAT THE? D-did I j-just say that out loud...crap._ Shindou lowered his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he had just said and so loud too. He felt like an idiot. But it was all for naught now. They were going to get caught, and he wasn't even able to save kirino.

"I'm sorry Kirino" Shindou looked up at his friend to see that he was looking right back at him. his eyes weren't blank but were filled with tears. "Really...Do you really love me?"

"What, Of course I do" Shindou locked Kirino into a hug, and kirino didn't refuse. All he needed where those three words to bring him back.

"Come on we have to go now" Shindou stood up and held a hand out to kirino. Kirino gazed into shindous eyes wich were calling out to him saying 'Its okay, You'll be safe now'. Kirino smiled and took shindou's hand. Shindou passed the bag he packed, over to kirino who quickly threw it around his shoulders. Both boys were headed ot the door but as sooon as they did Sasha was already there at the end of the hallway. "Quick back in, back in!"

Shindou pushed kirino's drawers against the door and Kirino helped when he saw him stuggle.

"This should hopefully keep them out." shindou put a finger to his chin and was thinking hard. "But how do we get out?"

"Hey!, what about the window"

"Yeah actually that could work"

 _'BANG BANG!'_

"HEY, open up Kirino...don't try to hide him I know he's in their"

"Crap!"

"Quick then we'll get out the window"

"Hai"

It was a diffuclut effort they managed through and made it down the wall. Shindou finally touched the ground, when kirino hand slipped and came falling. Luckily Shindou caught him, But also threw him to the floor. Kirino opened his eyes to see shindou under him, a light blush running over his nose. "Kirino, are you ok"

"Oh yeah yeah, Im ok...thanks"

...

"Kirino..."

"Yeah...

"We need to go...and your...Kinda squiching me"

"Oh right...sorry" Kirino was completely red now making shindou giggle a little, "You know your-"

"YEAH ,YEAH I KNOW IM CUTE WHEN I GO RED NOW MOVE IT!"

"Ok, ok lets go." both of them were no hand in hand, running down the street. running as far as their legs could take them

 _Wow...its been so long since I 've run like this, Ever since I stopped playing soccer I forgot about going outside. This feels...nice and he's right here by my side._ Kirino looked up, to see the night sky, filled up glittering with star's. he hadn't looked at the sky for such a long time. He remembered after soccer practice him and his friends at raimon would lay on the field for some rest when it got super late, and he would look up to the star's and all his worries would fly away.

This was now a new beginning for Kirino...

 **So how was that :) Arigato for reading and please R &R. I LOVE HEARING YOUR GUYS' FEED-BACK!**

 **I'm not sure but the next chapter might be the last. The story is slowly coming to an end but for those who have read the entire thing from the begging I hope your journey with Kirino, has bee a meaningful one.**

 **But still watch out for the next chapter ;)**

 **Tenma: NOOO IT CANT END!**

 **Tsurugi: Come on you need to chill out Tenma, I mean I wanna hear a happy Ending, than have this bee too long.**

 **Tenma: Yeah I guess your right**

 **Yan: don't worry I'm sure once the story end's kirino and shindou will be happily together. :)**

 **Kariya: yeah, I hope so**

 **Tsurugi: Why are you here?-_-**

 **kariya: Got a problem? :(**

 **Yan: Calm down you two**

 **Tenma: yeah, we don't need a fight right now**

 **Kirino: What are those guys going on about?**

 **Shindou: Don't know, don't care**

 **Kirino: Well then we might as well end this :|**

 **Shindou: Oh right!**

 **S &K: See you next time mina-san!**


	4. (Chapter 20)

**OK…I'm back with the next chapter and unfortunately this is the last. I'm going to make this a nice long chapter for you guys especially so I hope you like :)**

 **If you haven't already go to rantakufan's page to read the first 16 chapters of this story and if you have**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.s There's also a little KxH if you know who I'm talking about ;) And get your tissue boxes ready**

 **Tenma: Quick! Tsurugi, kariya the chapters about to begin**

 **Tsurugi: coming! Hurry up you...and that enough sweet's**

 **Kariya: This chapters long so I wanna be prepared ;o;**

 **Tenma: HURRY UP!**

 **Tsurugi: CHILL YOUR BEANS I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH HERE**

 **Shindou: Erm...Yan-san should we just start**

 **Kirino: …**

 **Yan(me): Yeah Lets just start**

* * *

Kirino and shindou were both walking down to raimons clubroom to get ready for their Monday morning practice. Though this was kirinos first day back to school and the club since he ran away from home, and boy had a lot happened since then. But we can get back to that later...

The pink haired defender was back in good shape again with his hair tied up into his signature hairstyle, two ponytails, And was in a new fresh uniform. Walking beside him was none other than shindou who he was now dating. Both boys had decided they wanted to take their new relationship seriously and were really glad they did because now they had each other no matter what the circumstance.

They were almost near the clubroom now and could here the chatter of there fellow teammates. Kirino was happy that he would finally be able to play soccer once again with all his friends but slowly, slowly made him feel even more nervous. He stopped in his track when shindou realized and stopped too, to look behind him. "Whats wrong..."

"Well...what will everyone say if they see me return out of the blue like this...I mean I left the team without even saying goodbye and now I'm just going to let myself in. I wonder what captain thinks of me now. I'm quite terrible senpai aren't I." he left the sentence of with a little laugh but it wasn't one he was proud of.

"That's not true. Everyone understood why you had to leave and everyone believed it was for the best too. You leaving the club wasn't your fault. And you are not a terrible senpai."

"Really?"

"Of course. There's even a certain blue haired, first year who's been meaning to speak with you."

 _Kariya?…but I see him at the sun garden all the time. Why couldn't he tell me then._

Shindou held his hand out for kirino to grab. "Now lets go and play soccer together again"

Kirino had a surprised look on his face. Shindou was right. It was now time he finally could play soccer with his friends again. He lifted his head and looked at shindou with a smile on his face. "Hm" he nodded in agreement. He took shindous hand and both of them made their way to the clubroom.

Inside the club there was a certain coach who was wondering where shindou was at. "Hey does anyone know why shindou is late. Its not really like him to be. Haruna?"

"Hai. He was here for class this morning so he must still be in the school perimeter"

Tenma walked in front of endou. "Endou-Kantoku, let me go look for him."

"Hmm...No we'll wait he might have been held up a little. Everyone grab the equipment and lets make our way to the field."

Every one turned to face their coach. "Hai!" then quickly grabbed their bags and the managers lifted the cooling box full of drinks and were headed out. With Tsurugi at the front who opened the door the team couldn't believe who they saw. And of course it was non other than kirino, with shindou stood a little behind who quickly said,

"Sorry I'm late, but I hope I can make it up to you so here's our former defender back to join the team"

Kirino bowed down in front of his team to show his respect in hopes of letting him return, "I-i'm glad t-to be back, and I want to apologize for leaving without a word. I hope we can play together again and I'm willing to go through anything to make up for missed training." His eyes were tight shut and he was just waiting for a response...

The room was filled with silence. The raimon members weren't trying to ignore him they were just really shocked that he had returned. Kirino on the other and was a little worried and confused…Especially Kariya who was never told that his roommate was going to even return to raimon again...

 _crap...did I say something wrong. Maybe I should have warned them before. Oohhh Takuto please help me out now.!_

Kirino slowly brought himself back up, worried to see the expressions of his team. Would they be happy or sad or angry? But with out a doubt every member was smiling, Endou lifted a hand to give kirino a wave and the managers were hugging each other in excitement at the pink haired boy who was so happy to see them again with those smiles...I mean even typical Tsurugi had a smile on his face with his hands placed in his pocket's. So he decided to break the silence.

"Welcome back ..." He lifted his head to face kirino "...Kirino-senpai"

Kirino looked around the club room to then notice tenma stood there to the side, Trying to hold back tears like a mad person. He looked as if he was going to explode. This made kirino laugh a little. The rest of the team faced their captain too.

"Hai, welcome back kirino-senpai"

Kirno was now franticly bowing at Tenma shaking his hand at the same time, "Arigato captain, I really appreciate this. I was worried you wouldn't want me to join"

"What, we've all been waiting for you senpai" Tenma had that reassuring smile on his face. Kirino turned to face the rest of his teammates,

"Mina...",

and without further a doubt the team all cheered for the return of kirino and went in to surround him with hugs and pats on the back. It all felt like a dream to kirino. He never thought he would be able to return like this and see every one be glad just to see him. It made Kirino realize that he had friends who he could trust and ask for help.

He was now face to Face speaking with the managers and adviser, "I'm really glad you returned senpai, the team just didn't fell right without you."

"Yeah you can say that again" Midori said giving him a wink

"Yeah and shindou-san will be most happy to be able to play"

"Really?"

Haruna bent down to kirinos level, "Hm, he was in quite a depressed state after you left and we heard the news about your mother...I'm really sorry"

"No its ok Otonashi-sansei" He smiled at the once long ago manger of raimon who also smiled back at her pupil. She got back up onto her two feet again. " _sigh..._ There was even a time where Endou-san was thinking of kicking him off the team..."

* * *

 **Flashback: 3 week's ago**

 _Endou and Natsumi invited Haruna, Kidou, Aki and Gouenji for dinner. They were now sat in the living room drinking tea._

"I'm thinking of taking shindou of the team"

Haruna chocked on her drink, Aki noticed and started patting her back to calm her down, Gouenji and Kidu both spoke in unison "What?...", and Natsumi turned to face her husband "Endou…?"

Haruna turned to endou who was just staring into his cup of tea. "No you cant do that, hes an amazing player _cough_ and he keeps the team together and keeps _cough_ Tenma-kun motivated _cough cough..."_

Natsumi puled haruna back to her seat "calm down you"

Kidou also faced endou "Yeah I think sis is right, I know he hasn't been himself lately and it is probably because of kirino-kun's current situation-"

"-But hes a valuable player" Gouenji interrupted

"Exactly"

"I know, I know..."

Aki could tell endou was still in thought and confusion when she remembered something.

"Remember the time when we were fighting Aleia..." the friends attention all turned to aki even endou looked up to see what she was going on about "...and Hitomiko kicked gouenji-san of the team"

Kidou looked at gouenji who also had a confused look on his face. So kidou replied to aki, "yeah?"

"well...the thing is I think the team feels the same way we did back when gouenji left. We were all confused and upset that we lost our ace striker-"

Endou interrupted "-But not only that...a great friend too"

All the friends looked straight at gouenji who was a little flattered and was a little red on the cheeks too. "Well come on guys, stop dwelling in the past I'm here now and I'm sure shindou will do fine. Hell just need to stay strong until the day comes when kirino-kun comes back."

That was all endou needed to here to make his decision. "Yosh. I'll keep him on, and hope that kirino will return to us soon." Haruna stood up and agreed "hai".

Natsumi lay back in her seat. "what a problem..."

"well I guess we still share those same memories at raimon, so no matter what we will still be a part of that school till the end"

"yeah...I guess we will"

 **End of flashback**

* * *

It was now the end of soccer practice and every one was seating them selves on to the ground near the bench were Aoi and Akane started handing out water bottles and towels to everyone.

"Who else doesn't have a drink?"

Kirino and shindou were sat together on the grass when Tenma, tsurugi, kariya and shinsuke joined them. As captain tenma asked out of consideration of his teammates, "I hope practice wasn't too difficult kirino-senpai."

"No it was fine. I enjoyed running around like that. I need to try build up my stamina again."

"Well that's good"

Tsurugi noticed Kariya get up and leave but didn't bother calling him back. He instead turned to face kirino to ask him something and noticed that even kirino saw kariya leave.

"Erm, Senpai, hope you don't mind me asking but were are you staying right now, still in your apartment,"

The other boys turned around to face kirino, "No actually, I live in the sun garden right now and surprisingly me and kariya are roommates now."

Tenma was shocked to hear this actually, "what, since when. Kariya never tolled us that you were at the orphanage"

Shinsuke also pitched in, "Yeah if we knew we would've tried to bring you back earlier!"

"well I told Kariya not to tell anyone that I was in the orphanage. I didn't want to worry all of you and distract you from soccer. That's what you should be concentrating on if you want to get better at it. And the sun garden is great everyone's so kind and helpful."

"Spoken like a true senpai" Kariya was stood behind him holding drinks for everyone. "Here.." He started handing the drinks to his friends. "Arigato kariya, at least your helpful for something." shindou said teasing the tealnette.

"Oh haha" Kariya replied sarcastically while the other members just laughed and Tsurugi gave a smile towards their direction. Kirino was now happily back in the club, and boy was he glad that finally maybe his life would choose the happy choices for good.

In the clubroom the boys were getting changed back into their raimon uniform to finish of school for the day. As the clubroom was almost empty kariya came over to kirino and asked him something.

"Meet you after school, alone? Sure ok then"

"Ok see ya" kariya turned around and left the room leaving only shindou and kirino in the room.

"Ranmaru I left my deodorant at home can I borrow- Hmm? What did kariya want"

"Oh he just wants to meet later after school so you can home ill leave back to the sun garden with him"

"You sure"

"Yeah. Oh and here deodorant" Kirino through a spray can to his boyfriend.

"Ah, domo. Then I guess I leave with out you today." Shindou sprayed on the deodorant before putting on his raimon jacket and handing the deodorant back to kirino. He stole a kiss from his lover before exiting the room. "Ja na"

"Ah. Istreshimas"

* * *

 _'RRIIINNNGGG'_

"Ahh, finally time to go home"

Kirino made it outside the school building to see kariya stood theire leaning against the wall. "AH Senpai your so slow."

"Oh really? How long did you wait for?"

"well..." they started walking towards the Sun garden...

" _Sigh_ so what did you want to talk about"

"I want to apologize actually"

"Apologize?...For what?"

"Haha, you probably wouldn't remember I mean who would want to?" Kariya had an upset look on his A face as if something was troubling him. Kirino was trying really hard to remember what kariya ever did that he needs to apologize this formally, when it hit him.

"Is this about all those months back when I came to your foster parents place and you attacked me with kisses"

"Wow you said that with a straight face"

"Is it or is it not?" Kirino was getting serious now with kariya. Why would he apologize now since its been so long since that had happened.

"It is...I want to apologize because I never did before. I regret what I did that day. I let my own emotions run wild and took my frustration out on you. Teased you about your mother so much not even thinking how you felt. To me losing my mother was nothing so I never bothered thinking and!-"

"Whoa, calm down kariya breath OK...breath"

"Right I'm fine"

"Good"

"well then, GOMENASAI Kirino-senpai for all those things I did to you that hurt and made you upset!"

"oi now, its fine. Come on stand up"

The two had made it back to the sun garden were they made it up to their room and placed their bags onto the floor. "How come you never walked her with your _'boyfriend'."_

"'Baka. Its cos you wanted to talk with me alone right so I told him to just go home without me"

"right"

kariya was laying on his bed reading the latest volume of his soccer magazine, while kirino was sat at his desk doing homework. "oi, don't you have any school work you need to finish?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll do it later"

"Sure you will" Kirino mumbled

" _Hmph"_

"Any ways I was meaning to ask you, what were you so angry about back then that you had to take the anger out on me"

Kariya wasn't expecting kirino to ask him why so when he heard he turned a great shade of red and refused to tell. Kirino could see the embarrassed look on kariyas face and was far too curious to just stop asking now.

"Come on tell me"

"no"

"Please"

"NO"

"Fine then, if you don't tell me I'll tickle you"

"Wait no! Do-n't"

Kirino jamp onto kariyas bed and started tickling him all over and kariya screamed out laughing his face turning so red he looked like a tomato. He tried to squirm free but kirino had too tight a grasp on him.

"OK, ok I'll tell _hahahaha_ j-just s-stop please"

"ok fine"

kirino moved back giving the tealnette some space to calm down and breath.

"go on then"

"Ok _jeez"_

 _p_ _ant, pant, pant._ kirino sat opposite kariya on his bed eager to hear what this was about...

"well, Amagi-senpai and I were talking once when he told me that hikaru had a crush on someone and didn't know who-"

"wow really?"

"Yeah now don't interrupt"

"sorry..."

"So out of curiosity I went to hikaru myself and like an idiot he was all like (puts on girly voice) _'Noo I cant tell you its too_ _embarrassing._ _Please don't make me' blah blah blah._ Then we got into a stupid argument about who's had more dates and who's better with the ladies and who's more attractive and shit-"

"You as well cant hold back from a fight can you?"

"I said don't interrupt senpai"

"Right sorry" Kirino looked a little fed up now. _Gosh he got me all broken up for some stupid girly fight like this…_

"so to prove to him that I wasn't a weakling I thought that maybe if I go out with you it would make him jealous and admit I'm a good boyfriend"

 _Wait! He wanted to make hikaru jealous...but that would mean…_

"OH MY KAMI" Kirino sprung up from the bed onto his two feet scaring the crap out of kariya

"What is it?"

"You have a thing for Hikaru don't you" Kiriono had a cheeky smirk on his face. He found kariya adorably cute because he was absolutely denying it.

"No w-well its n-not like that"

"Then why else would you try to make him jealous. _Tee hee"_

"Can we just change topic, you have homework go do it." Kariya pushed kirino off the bed as he hit the floor pretty hard. "Ow"

"Even if I did its not like it matters he likes someone else." Kariya went back to his depressed face and pulled his knees up to his chest. "It's like I've been rejected before I can even confess"

"No, don't say that. Confessing your love to Hikaru will make you feel better trust me. I know how it feels. Hiding your feelings will just make them grow even more and eventually you wont be able to hide them. Its best if you just tell him how you feel and whatever happens after will happen."

"So I should tell him how I feel?"

"Hai, trust me you'll feel a lot better after. And if you come home crying, me and you will hang out 'kay. Movie's all night with big tubs of ice cream"

"You trying to cheer me up aren't you" kirino gave a kariya a calming smile. "Come on dinner will be ready soon" Kariya liked this better. Looking up to kirino like a brother was great. He was best at giving advice so now kariya was sure that confessing would make him feel better so he decided he was going to do it.

As both walked to the dining room kirino let out a little statement, "Who would have thought the rebellious and mischievous kariya would've fallen for cute little Hikaru"

"Shut up"

This is how kirino liked it. He had his team back friend back he was now dating shindou who he admired for a long time and now everything was turning up hill from here and hopefully things would stay like this. Of course you can always hit walls through life and not everything or everyone is perfect but you always have those people in your life who are willing to help you fight through times where you give up and have no hope left they'll offer some of their hope to you and all your issues wont matter anymore…

* * *

 **5 years later…**

Kirino slowly walked up a path leading towards the cemetery. In One hand he held a bocce of flowers which were beautifully colored. His hair was long now. Just bellow his waist and tied it up in one ponytail. He entered the large gates and walked through all the tombstones that were sticking out the ground when he finally made it to two headstones which were neatly sat next to each other. One read 'Kirino Izumi 1990-2023' and the other….

'Shindou Takuto 2009-2027'

"Gomea Takuto, oca-san, I had Uni school work and didn't get the time to visit. Oh that's right" Kirino knelt down to place the flowers in between each grave.

"These are for both of you the red for you mom and the blue for you Takuto." Kirino didn't get up from his position. He stayed knelt down in front of both graves. Oh how he wished if he could see them again just once more he would he fine. He longed for shindous caring words and his mother's warmth. He couldn't do it anymore. Tears started spilling out of the pinknettes eyes. He silently cried pulling both hands up to his face.

"You said _sob_ that you wold stay by my side forever...why did you leave first!?"

On the same path to the cemetery there was another person running down entering the gates before stopping behind the crying kirino catching his breath. Kirino turned around to see who it was.

"I thought you would be here...Kirino-kun"

The young man walked a little further till he was next to kirino and knelt down in front of the graves. He placed his hands together and closed his eyes. He also wanted to pay his respects. Kirino just stared at him confused wiping away his tears at the same time,

"Kariya...What's wrong why are you here"

"I came looking for you, and when I couldn't fine you anywhere and you weren't picking up your cell I new youd be here sobbing like a baby."

"Shut up, I want to be alone so if you don't mind leaving-"

"Ne, I wonder what shindou-san and your mom think of you, sat here crying? Ne shindou?"

Kirino looked back at his mom and shindous graves. Kariya was right. Like an idiot he'd just come here and cry every day. It wasn't worth it. So he remembered something shindou told him before he passed way.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _'BEEP...BEEP...BEEP"_

"Listen ranmaru, Ill awlays be here okay. No matter if you cant see or hear me, Ill always be by your side"

"No wait you have stay with me, Why didn't you tell me about this-"

"You know what the docror said I can't keep up anymore."

"Dont say that Ill find away to help you I swear" Kirino cried on to he sheets of the hospital bed. Holding shindous hands shindou used his last breath,

"Arigato Ranmaru, for everything" Shindou grip on kirinos hand loosened,

' _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP'_

"Takuto takuto...please takuto say something" people were pulling kirino out the room.

"Im sorry sir"

"Get all the doctors off of break..."

"We need emergency back up..."

 _Why...Why are you doing this to me…_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Ill always be by your side..." Kirino said it so quietly but kariya picked up.

"Something shindou used to say?"

"Not only shindow but mom too. I guess after Takuto died I completely for got the meaning, but you'r right..." Kirino stood up dusting himself off.

"Crying wont help."

Kariya got up as well and placed his hands on his hips."I came because, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kurama-san, we've all gotten together to play a quick game of soccer down at the river bank. So I came to get you."

"Yeah?"

"Course now come on lets go" Kariya grabbed on to kirinos hand who eventually gave in. Both boys ran down to the riverbank which hadn't changed much in the past five years.

"Endou look..."

"Hai, look at them its like they haven't even grown up, _sigh_ well then Natsumi lets get home and make dinner."

"Hai, hai. I don't think this is gonna be enough to fill your appetite"

"Whats that supposed to mean"

"Hahaha.."

Seeing all his friends in one place lifted kirino up a lot. Turning around he could see his old middle school kantaku walk away with his wife and He gave a glance to the sky,

 _Sorry takuto and oca-san...for ever doubting you._

* * *

 **Sooo...IM SORRY. ;-; I know this was sad and cruel.**

 **I though hope you guys liked this final chapter. Sorry also if it was too long. Please tell me if their was something I could've improved on or if there was something you didn't like.**

 **:)**

 **Please R &R Because I love hearing you guys' feed back.  
** **Make sure to come back to my page for any new stories I've published. I would be really grateful.**

 **And 'Arigato Mina-san' for reading! XD**

 **Tsurugi: (Wiping away tears)**

 **Kariya: Are you seriousley crying**

 **Tsurugi: AND WHAT IF I AM, got a problem :(**

 **Tenma: Come on you two don't ruin the moment.**

 **Tsurugi: tell him that.**

 **Kariya: You two are just jealous that I got a main part in this chapter :P**

 **Tsurugi: You little…**

 **Tenma: TSURUGI PLEASE STOP NO VIOLENCE**

 **Yan(me): when will you guys learn to stop arguing -_-**

 **Kirino: Whhaaaaaa X0**

 **Shindou: Im not really dead kirino o_o'**

 **Kirino: I know but still its sad**

 **Shindu: Its ok look I'm here and fine, (Wipes tears of kirinos face)**

 **Kirino: Ahhh shindou (Grabs shindou into a hug)**

 **Tenma, Tsurugi, Kariya: (sop fighting and look at shindou and kirino) *Blush**

 **Tsurugi: Its much better in real life**

 **Tenma: you can say that again**

 **Yan: NOT RIGHT HERE YOU TWO GET A ROOM**

 **Kariya: lets just end this already**

 **Yan: Okay, Okay _sigh_**

 **Everyone: BYEEE!**

 **(UPDATE) I've loved all of the views I've been receiving. And I'm really happy with the reviews as well. Really makes my day.**


End file.
